Alone In The Mansion
by Agreene
Summary: Logan and Ororo get it on while everyone is out of the mansion. **** I love this couple so much that I wrote another story featuring these two.


Alone In The Mansion

It's the summer time and the students at the Xavier Institute and the students had all gone away. Some went to stay with family while others decided to just spend the next two and half months doing whatever they felt like doing. Professor Xavier himself decided to go Mir Island. After getting a call from Moira MacTaggert, Xavier was offered the opportunity to explore the island as well as visit with Moira. The two were close once and this was his chance to get closer to her again. He left the mansion in the hands of his most trusted allies and former student; Scott Summers, Jean Grey, Emma Frost, Alex Summers, Ororo Munroe and Logan Howlett. Logan was the only one who wasn't a former student but still an ally none the less.

With the students gone for the summer, the mansion was pretty quiet with the exception of the six adults. Scott and Jean were planning a two week trip to the Hamptons. Alex and Emma were going with them. Scott and Alex had planned to golf while the girls went shopping. Logan and Ororo would be the only ones left in the mansion…at least for two weeks. Scott and Alex knew Logan had a thing for Ororo and told them as much. Jean and Emma knew being that they are telepaths. They also knew that Ororo hadn't been laid in a while and was hornier than she's ever been. They also sensed that Logan knew this to.

"Getting ready to leave?" Ororo asked watching Scott and Alex place the suitcases in the back of his car.

"Yep. You sure you and Logan don't want to join us?" Scott asked. He felt bad that Ororo didn't have a man in her life and always seemed to be by herself. Maybe Logan could keep her company. Besides, he had already told Alex and Scott that he planned to woo Ororo.

"Yeah I'm sure. I just want to unwind now that the students are away for the summer." Ororo said.

"Ok. Next time you and Logan will go with us. I don't care if I have to drag you two kicking and screaming." Scott said. Ororo chuckled.

"I promise." Ororo said smiling.

"Roh, you sure you don't want to come with us? It's not too late." Emma said to her coming out of the mansion. Jean is with her.

"I'm positive." Ororo said. "You guys go have fun." She said.

"Ok." Jean said. All four got into the car.

"Later Roh. Don't do nothing I wouldn't." Jean said teasingly.

"And if you do, I want details." Emma shouts as the car pulls off. Ororo chuckles while waving to them before going into the mansion. She closed the doors and locked it.

"They gone?" Logan asked her.

"Yep. On their way to the Hamptons." Ororo responds.

"So what does two smart, hot consenting adults do with their free time?" Logan asked in his most alluring voice.

"Well I suppose two consenting hot adults would have to find an activity to keep them occupied." Ororo responds.

"What activity do you have in mind?" Logan asked moving towards her. Ororo watched him a moment and realized what he was doing.

"I don't know." Ororo said getting a little nervous. She liked Logan a lot but wasn't ready to give herself physically just yet. She knew Logan wanted her. Logan wraps his arms around Ororo's waist pulling her close to him.

"Oh I can think of a few things we can do." Logan said smirking. He leans over to kiss Ororo. Ororo's breathe catches in her throat. Her heart begins to race. Logan can hear it. He knows she wants him. Their lips touch softly. Logan hungrily captures her lips onto his. They kiss intimately. He slides his tongue in her mouth. His hands move from her waist to her plump romp. Ororo is enjoying the kiss. Her panties become coated in her juices. Logan can smell her. He pulls away from the kiss to stare at her. Ororo is flustered from the kiss. At that moment Logan knew she was horny. He goes for her neck sucking on it. Ororo lets a moan escape her mouth. Logan's cock was getting harder by the second. Ororo thinks this is wrong and pulls away from him abruptly. Logan looks on a mixture of lust and anger all at once. "What's wrong Roh?" He asked.

"We cannot. No." Ororo said then hurriedly went into her garden to try and get away from Logan. Logan watched her. It suddenly dawned on him that he knew she wanted sex but was too afraid to give herself to him or anyone else for that matter. Logan smirked determined to fuck her if it met using the entire summer to do it. He'd get her.

Ororo sat on the stool of her garden and tried to calm herself. She was aroused. Her panties are so wet. Thinking about Logan was driving her crazy. She sat there thinking about things to distract herself. She began to water her plant. She figured if she focused on her plants then the dirty thoughts about Logan would be drowned out. So that's what she did. It was still early in the afternoon and she'd stay in there until dinner.

Logan spent the rest of the afternoon fixing his bike thinking about Ororo. He couldn't stop thinking about Ororo. She was beautiful to him. Sexy even. Everything about her screamed sexy. From her beautiful eyes to her vuluptuous boobs to her nice round ass, Logan wanted her. Even the way her hips moved as she walked was sexy to Logan. He stopped working on the engine and began thinking about the kiss he shared with Ororo. He could tell she wanted him. Her heart raced and she got unbelievably wet. Logan could smell it on her. He also knew it had been some time since Ororo last had sex and she was horny. Logan closed his eyes remembering the way Ororo smelled. She smelled delicious. Logan wanted to bury his face in her pussy and suck her dry. He wanted to taste her so bad. Just the thought of Ororo made his cock hard. He was so hard that his prick is straining against his jeans. He rubs his cock through his jeans. He closed his eyes thinking about her breasts. He pictured them being nice and round with perky nipples. Logan imagined himself licking and suckling on her nipples. He imagined Ororo moaning his name. Logan was emersed in his imagination that he had realized that he freed his cock from his pants and is jacking off hard. He imagined what Ororo's pussy looks like. He imagined his face was buried in her center sucking her good. Her juices sliding in his mouth. Logan grunts as his climax approaches. He imagines he was driving his hard cock into Ororo's wet pussy making her scream his name. He felt himself shoot his load all over the seat of his bike.

"Oh shit." He exclaimed glancing at the seat of his bike which is covered with his cum. "Damn." He said getting the rag and cleaning the seat off. He smirked though. He was glad to have done that. He needed that release. A delicious scent was coming from upstairs. He figured Ororo was in the kitchen cooking. He had to find out what she was making.

Ororo had gotten hungry and made enough dinner for her and Logan. Logan watched her as she cooked. Her white hair dangled around her shoulders, her hands moved about as Ororo prepared dinner. Logan wasn't watching her hair. He was watching her tits and ass as they bounced about while she cooked. His cock was getting hard again. He stood in the doorway watching her and smiled.

"Now if that ain't a sight for sore eyes." Logan said smirking. Ororo looked over at him.

"Good evening Logan." She said to him continuing to cook. "Are you hungry? Dinner is almost ready." She asked.

"Starved." Logan said as he went to the fridge to pull out a beer. Ororo leaned over to remove the chicken from the oven. Logan glanced at her ass and licked his lips. She put the chicken ontop of the side board. She turns bumping into him to get to the fridge. Both looked at each other. Logan could tell she liked being close to him. He could hear her heart race again. Ororo moved past Logan to the fridge to grab the salad and dressing. Logan smirked as she fixes two plates of food for both of them. She had a glass of red whine with her dinner while Logan has beer. Both ate in silence for a moment. Ororo tried not look at him but would occasionally do so. Logan would blow her a kiss using his lips. Ororo would smirk. He decided to engage her in a conversation.

"Ever been to the Hamptons?" He asked her. She looked up at him. It was such a random question but a question none the less. Ororo shook her head no.

"No never." Ororo said taking some salad in her mouth. Logan watched her as her mouth moved while eating. Even the way she ate turned him on. "What about you?"

"What about me?" Logan asked.

"Have you ever been to the Hamptons?" Ororo asked. She knew he wouldn't be caught dead at the Hamptons. Logan laughed.

"Hell no. Wouldn't be caught dead up there." He said as Ororo chuckled. He caught her laughter and wondered what she was laughing at. "What's so funny?"

"I was just thinking that you wouldn't be caught dead in the Hamptons and you all but confirmed it." Ororo said. He laughed to. He stared at her a moment. Her laughter was adorable to him. Ororo caught him staring at her.

"What?" She asked him.

"Your laugh is incredibly sexy." Logan told her. Ororo smirked. "Roh, can I ask you something?"

"Sure." Ororo said. She found it nice that they could talk like this. Without mentioning sex. If he didn't mention it then she wouldn't think about it.

"When was the last time you got laid?" Logan asked. And there it was. Ororo rolled her eyes. She was hoping to avoid the subject and have a nice dinner but Logan had to ruin it.

"I don't want to say." Ororo said.

"That long huh?" He asked. Ororo doesn't respond. "You know I could change that for you." He told her. She looks over at him.

"I'm sure you can." She said. She turned away from him. Logan got up from his chair and went over to the side of table she was sitting at and sits down next to her. Ororo hadn't noticed until he was next to her. He gently took her chin in his hand bringing her face towards his. "Logan." She begins to protest

"So beautiful." He said to her. He leans into her and kisses her lips. Ororo closes her eyes enjoying the kiss. Logan slides his tongue in her mouth. She responds by kissing him back. "Roh." She heard Logan calling to her. She turned to see him still seated in his seat finishing his food. She had imagined him kissing her. She became so aroused. She knew Logan could smell it on her. "Where did you go?" He asked her.

"Huh?" She asked him. Logan looked at her smirking. He could smell her female musk and it was making him hard.

"What were you thinking about?" He asked knowing what she was thinking about.

"Uh nothing." Ororo said getting up from the table to clean off her plate. She put the rest of the food in the fridge. Logan got up from the table since he was done with his food. He put his plate on the sideboard. Ororo had her back to him. He puts his hands on her shoulders and begins to rub them. "What are you doing?"

"What does it look like?" Logan asked her. Ororo didn't respond. She took his plate and cleaned it. Logan leans into her. He moved some of her hair to the left side of her neck and focused on kissing her exposed shoulder. This was distracting Ororo. She almost dropped a plate in the sink. Logan suckles at her shoulder moving towards the small of her neck. Ororo couldn't help how her body was responding. She moans softly feeling Logan's groin push against her behind. Logan slowly grinds his hips against her ass his cock getting harder. His hands find their way around her small firm waist. "You never answered my question."

"What question?" Ororo asked. She was enjoying Logan grind against her. His kissing her neck and shoulder was driving her crazy. Logan was getting the desired reaction. He knew she was turned on. He could smell her arousal and wanted so badly to taste her.

"I asked how long has it been since you were laid?" Logan asked her sucking her neck again.

"I don't…..uuuuhhhh…remember." Ororo said through her moans. Logan knew he had her right where he wanted her. Soon he'd be between her legs making her scream his name. Logan's hands move up her blouse towards her breasts. He cups them into his hands. She moans more aroused than she's ever been. Logan moans wanting badly to fuck Ororo right there in the kitchen. She suddenly comes to her senses and begins to pull away from him.

"Logan stop please. We cannot. Not here." Ororo said.

"Roh its' ok." Logan told her still trying to kiss her.

"Logan please stop. I have to go." She said pulling from him and hurriedly left the kitchen. Logan stood there annoyed with a raging hard on. He sighed deeply trying to catch his breath. He was so close.

Ororo ran up to her room and shut the door. She was breathing heavy. That was the second time in as many hours as she came close to letting Logan fuck her. She wasn't sure why she kept turning him down. She wanted him just as much as he wanted her. Why was she turning him down? She was let him get to second base and then stops. She was enjoying Logan's hands all over her. His groin felt good up against her ass. Ororo was horny and wanted to fuck but something was stopping her from having sex with him. Maybe she didn't want him thinking that she was an easy lay or feared that if she did have sex with Logan he would just up and leave. She didn't know. All she knew was that she was hornier than she's ever been in her life and wanted him.

Ororo had stayed in her room all evening. She had decided to read a book. She is lying down on the bed holding the book in her hand. She had taken a shower before getting in her bed. She couldn't take her mind off what took place between her and Logan earlier. Logan wasn't an ugly man by any means. She thought he was quite handsome in a rough rugged way. Logan loved his beer and cigars. Ororo didn't mind that so much. He could be rude and crude at times but he was never that way with her. She wondered what kind of boyfriend he'd make. She herself wasn't the best looking woman in the world but felt she was attractive enough to get any man she wanted. She wondered what Logan saw in her. Did he just see a sexy woman or did he really want her? She didn't know. Maybe that was the reason she wouldn't allow herself to get lost while with him. Her mind began to slip back to what he done earlier to her. It did feel good when he touched her. Ororo's eyes closed as she begins to fantasize about sex with Logan. She imagined that she and Logan start to kiss. Logan wraps his hands around her waist pulling her closer to him. Ororo can feel his prick hardening in his pants. Logan slides his tongue in her mouth. Ororo's hands run through the hairs of his bare chest. He moves to kiss her neck. Ororo finds herself rubbing her breasts. She moans enjoying self-pleasure. She imagined that he was fondling her tits and taking her nipples in his mouth.

"_Logan!"_ Ororo moans aloud. She imagined he was kissing his way down to her pussy. Ororo slide her hand down to her middle. She rubs her swollen clit. "Uhhh!" She works a finger into her pussy. She imagined Logan was fucking her hard with his big cock. She adds another finger while fingering herself. _"Shit! UHHH!" _She moans louder.

Logan was coming up the stairs to head to bed. He stopped upon smelling the scent of arousal coming from Ororo's room. He moves to the door stealthy trying to listen to her. What he heard made his cock hard all over again. Sounds of moaning are coming from her room were encouraging to Logan.

"UUHHH FUCK ME LOGAN!" Ororo moans aloud. Logan rubs his cock. He was hard. He wondered if he should burst into the room and fuck her brains out. He decided against it opting to continue listening to Ororo moan. "UUHHH LOGAN!" Ororo scream climaxing in her bed. Her breathe is heavy. She needed that release. Logan smirked before heading to his room to take care of his boner. Ororo cleaned herself off and changed her sheets before going to bed. She was exhausted.

The next morning, Ororo had gotten up early. She had a wet dream about Logan. She dreamt he had fucked her long and hard. She came all over herself during her dream. She went into the bathroom to clean herself off. Once done she put on her robe then went down to the kitchen to begin making breakfast. Logan is there drinking coffee reading the paper. He himself wasn't completely dressed. He's wearing his tank top and his pajama bottoms.

"Good morning." Logan said to her.

"Good morning." Ororo said to him. Logan watched her. Her robe slid a little down shoulder. Logan could see her right tit. Despite wearing a nightgown under her robe, Ororo wasn't wearing any panties or a bra and Logan could see her bare skin. He licked his lips thinking back to what he heard last night.

"Sleep well?" He asked her.

"Yes. You?" She asked.

"Oh I slept pretty good." He said getting up from the table. He walked up behind Ororo. Logan could smell the musk on her. He could tell she had a wet dream and knew he was in it. Ororo felt his presence and tried to move away but he was blocking her path.

"Logan, I have to get to the fridge." Ororo said to him. He moved closer to her. Ororo backs up against the sideboard. Logan reaches out for the strings to her robe. He leans in to kiss her lips. Ororo lets him. He pulls away a moment. "You know Roh, you don't have to go without having sex. I know you want to. I know you want me."

"Logan I don't know what you're talking about." Ororo said and turns to move around the counter but Logan was right on her. His arms wrap her waist. Pulling her into him.

"Oh that's not what I heard last night." Logan said whispering it into her ear.

"Logan." Ororo said.

"I heard you say _'fuck me Logan.'_ You moaned my name in your sleep as well. Did you have a wet dream about me?" He asked tightening his grip on her waist. Ororo tries to get from his grip but can't. "I'm not letting you go." He said to her. He starts kissing her neck like he did last night. Ororo knows her robe is covering her body. She can feel Logan's groin grow in his pajama bottoms. Logan uses one hand to untie her robe. Ororo leans against the sideboard. Logan pulls her robe. Ororo allows him to. Logan's hands find her waist again as he leans into her suckling her neck.

"Logan we mustn't. Not in the kitchen." Ororo tried to say but her voice giving way to the lust she feels for him.

"I know you want me Ororo. Let me have you?" He asked whispering in her ear.

"Logan…I….cannot…." Ororo tried to say through her moans. Logan's hands find her breasts. He fondles her nipples through her night gown. Ororo moans loving the way his hands felt. Logan continues kissing her neck. His hands move from her breasts down her gown and pulls it up exposing her ass. He pulls the gown up and over her head. Ororo is naked in front of him. Logan kisses the back of her neck moving down to her ass. His cock was so hard but he put that aside to pleasure Ororo. He spreads her legs getting a full view of her pussy. Ororo was already leaking and Logan smirked. He liked that she was wet. Her scent sent shivers down his spine to his cock. Logan licked his lips and buries his face in her ass. Ororo moans loudly. Logan stuck his tongue in her hole licking and nipping at it. "UHHHH!" Ororo moans. Never in her life had she had her ass eaten out. Logan moves from licking her ass to licking her pussy which is dripping. "AHHH LOGAN UUUUHHHHH!" Logan stuck his tongue in and out of her walls while fingering her. Ororo humps his face as she groans. Her legs buckle as she is bent over the counter. Logan's cock is throbbing against his pajama bottoms as he feasts on her wet center. He goes back to eating her ass. Ororo can't take it any longer. She's on the verge of cumming. "OH God Logan. I'm gonna cum!" She screams.

"Cum for me darlin." Logan said continuing to suck her ass while fingering her ass. He goes back to suck on her clit while fingering her. Ororo screams aloud as she cums on Logan's mouth. He licks every part of her clit swallowing her sweet nectar. Ororo's breathing is shallow. Her legs are weak but Logan wasn't done with her. Logan stood up. He pulled his pajama bottoms down exposing his rock hard cock. Ororo tried to lean up from the counter but Logan's firm hand on her back kept her there. "Stay there darlin." Logan told her before sliding his cock into her wet center.

"UUUHHHHH!" Ororo groans feeling his size engulf her.

"Oh shit darlin. You feel so good." Logan groans going deeper into her. Logan finds his rhythm and pumps Ororo was a feverous pace. Both are moaning.

"YES! FUCK ME!" Ororo groans. She's imagined herself with Logan and this was far better than the imagination. Logan's cock felt good inside her.

"Who's pussy is this darlin?" Logan asked.

"Yours all yours." Ororo moans. Logan's hands are firmly planted on her hips keeping her in place. "Shit baby. It feels so good. UH!" Logan groans. He pulls out of Ororo who by now is flustered.

"What the hell Logan?" She squealed. Logan pulls her up off the counter. He turned her around to face him. The two begin kissing. Ororo tastes herself on Logan's mouth which caused more arousal on her part. Logan lifts Ororo off her feet wrapping her legs around his waist. He held her in place as he guided his prick back to her pussy. He enters her again. Finding his rhythm, Logan fucks Ororo senseless in the kitchen something neither of them had ever thought was possible. Both moan loving the fuck session going on in the kitchen.

"YES!" Ororo moans taking all nine inches of Logan's cock inside of her.

"Oh darlin this pussy is so good. I love it." Logan groans. Her tits bounce in his face. He manages to capture of left tit in his mouth and suck on her nipple. This drives Ororo crazy.

"UUUHHHH LOGAN FUCK ME!" Ororo groans. This gives Logan the encouragement he needs to continue punishing her pussy.

"MMMMMM! SSSHHHIIITTTT!" Logan exclaims his climax is nearing. Ororo leans in and kisses his lips. Logan deepens the kiss.

"I'm cumming!" Ororo moans.

"Me to darlin." Logan groans. It's not long before they both climax together.

"FUCK!" Ororo screams.

"UUUUUUHHHHH!" Logan groans. He's nearly standing on his tippy toes while shooting his load inside of Ororo. Both are breathing heavily. Logan lets Ororo down. His cock slides out of her. She picks up her nightgown and robe placing both on. Logan pulled his pajama bottoms up.

"We should get cleaned up." Ororo said as she moves to leave the kitchen. Logan watched her smirking. He got what he wanted but something told him he'd be fucking her again.

For the next week and a half, Logan and Ororo found just about every place they could to fuck. He also fucked her in different positions. Ororo had never been fucked so good. Logan found that he couldn't get a enough her pussy. It was as if he dick was mesmerized. He had to have get anywhere everywhere. They had even decided to go on a romantic date but it led to another fuck session. Ororo surprised herself by sucking Logan off. She even licked his balls. Logan loved the way her mouth felt on his cock and nuts. He never came so much. Both are now lying her bed after another roll in the hay. Ororo wanted to know if she where the relationship was going. Logan could tell what she was thinking of. He was thinking the same thing.

"Logan can I ask you a question?" Ororo asked.

"Anything darlin." Logan responds.

"Where is this relationship going? Is this just sex? Don't get me wrong I love having sex with you but it's just I don't want this to be the only thing we do. Are we even in a relationship?" She asked.

"Darlin, that's three questions." Logan said smirking.

"You know what I'm asking." Ororo said to him. She turned to face him on the bed.

"It's not just sex to me although that's what we've been doing. A lot. I've wanted you for so long Roh. I can't help how I feel about you." Logan told her.

"And just how do you feel about me?" She asked.

"I'm in love with you Ororo Monroe." Logan told her.

"I'm in love with you to Logan." Ororo said smiling. Logan leans in and kisses her lips. "Listen, how about we go on a real date without having sex and have fun?"

"It's a date." Logan said kissing her again. "You ready for round three?" Logan asked her.

"Oh yeah." Ororo said laughing.

Their two trip in the Hamptons had ended. All four are in Scott's car heading back to the mansion. The four had fun enjoying each other's company even having sex. The four were concerned for Ororo and Logan. They wondered what they were up to.

"I wonder how Logan and Ororo are doing?" Alex said.

"You mean you're wondering if they're getting it on." Scott told him. Alex laughed.

"The girls are thinking the same think." Alex responds. Emma playfully hit Alex's arm. Jean laughed.

The car pulls up the long corridor heading the mansion. Once the car stops, the four get out the car. Scott and Alex get the bags out of the car. Jean and Emma enter the mansion.

"Hello." Jean said. No answer.

"Anyone home?" Emma follwed.

"I guess their not home." Jean said. Emma closed her eyes searching for Ororo or Logan's brain activity. She found them in the kitchen.

"Oh their home alright. They're in the upstairs." Emma said smirking. The four headed upstairs. What they heard had them grinning from ear to ear. Ororo and Logan are having sex for what seemed like the fourteenth time. Logan's hands were around her waist holding her close.

"UUUHHH LOGAN! That's it. Fuck me harder!"

"OH ROH. This pussy is so good. UH!" Logan groaned.

"Holyshit!" Emma said whispering. They made sure when they came upstairs not to make too much noise.

"You think we should disturb them?" Alex asked still whispering.

"Nah let them be. Besides Roh needs this." Jean said. The four went to their perspective rooms and would see them later.


End file.
